Solitude
by miarae
Summary: “If you weren’t there” he whispered “I don’t know what would have happened”. FleurCedric. [Rating for futurechapters.]


**Title: **Solitude

**Summary: **"If you weren't there" he whispered "I don't know what would have happened". FleurCedric.

**Disclaimer: **Even in death Cedric isn't mine.

**A/N: **Ever since I've read a few CedricFleur oneshots I've been wanting to write a multichaptered story myself. So here it is. Enjoy!

--------------------------------

"My pupils"

Madame said, and we were finally allowed to step out of the carriage. It was cold outside and I hoped that we could inside quickly. My Madame spoke a few words with the Headmaster of Hogwarts – Dumbly-dorr? – and then lead us into the castle. There were quite a few boys staring at us. How rude! My eyes were cold as I swept them over the crowd before I followed my Madame. The trip had been horrible. I hated travelling by carriage but Madame Maxime had told us that she wanted a grand entrance. I'd rather have flown instead. I loved flying. It was a pity really that because of the Triwizard Tournament there would no be Quidditch matches this year. I would have loved to see them play. Oh, we did have Quidditch at Beauxbatons of course, but I wasn't allowed to participate. Heaven forbid that something should happen to precious Fleur. It was difficult enough to persuade my parents to let me participate in the Tournament. They were so certain that I would be chosen. Tah! When would they finally see that I wasn't the perfect daughter they thought me to be.

"Sit"

Madame ordered in our native tongue. I looked around to find a place. There were a few people waving at me, like they knew me. I ignored them and tried to find my so-called friends.

I sound cold and distant, don't I? Maybe I am. No, not even maybe. I am. I don't even know how I came to be this way. I was different once. When I was younger. When my parents were happy together. Before they both focused their attention on me. Before I became a prize. They both wanted me to favour one over the other, so they bought me everything I wanted and in return tried to show me off. It is strange then that I am not allowed to play Quidditch. I suppose they don't want me to fail. Not because I would be disappointed, no, but because I would embarrass them. For a while I was everything they wanted me to be. I wanted so desperately to keep them happy. Together. I studied hard, became the best in my class, and did everything they would order me to do. Until one day I realised that I had no friends. That I was lonely and unhappy. I tried to make friends, but every one considered me to be cold and unfriendly. They wanted nothing to do with me. Once again, I adapted. I became what they wanted me to be. Thought me to be. This role fits my skin perfectly nowadays. I am still lonely. Still miserable. I just don't show it anymore. I even try to prevent myself from feeling it. It works most of the time.

"Fleur, sit."

I nodded at my Madame and set myself across my classmates. The Headmaster of Hogwarts had finally entered the Great Hall and taken up his place. He was speeching but I couldn't bother to listen. When I heard the words 'comfortable and enjoyable' though I couldn't help but snicker. Oh I'm sure it would be comfortable in this cold castle. Enjoyable? Not likely either. Why would people here be any different from the people in my school?

During dinner many people continued staring at me. When I went to retrieve the Bouillabaisse from another table the red-haired boy who gave it to me was looking very funny. His face matched the colour of his hair and I could feel his eyes following me when I returned to my table. He was not the only one staring at me continuously. It made me uncomfortable. I did not want to be special. I wanted to fit in. I detested my hair, my eyes, everything that made me stand out. If only I was average. I longed to be average.

When I looked up from my plate I saw a boy staring at me. My icy stare was working its way up to the surface when I noticed him smiling at me. It was a nice and kind smile. His eyes were resting on my face, he was not checking me out the way others did. I could not help but smile back. And for a tiny second I did not want to be average anymore.

**Review please!**

**A/N: This is just the prologue, next chapter will be longer!**


End file.
